jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra Sandsmark
Cassandra Sandsmark (codename Wonder Girl) is the second Wonder Girl. She is the daughter of Helena Sandsmark & the Greek God Zeus, making her a demigoddess & cousin of Princess Diana (aka Wonder Woman). She is a member of the Titans & an honorary Amazon. Background 1994 - 2008 Cassandra was born to her mother, Helena Sandsmark, while she was on an archaeological fig in Greece. She had met a man there & ended up pregnant but he was gone by the time she had Cassandra. Under the recommendation of her professor, she got a job as a curator at Gateway City Museum of Antiquities. It was the museum with the largest collection of Greek artifacts in the world outside of Greece. Cassandra spent most of her life in the museum with her mother, learning more & more about Greek mythology through the artifacts. She became fascinated by the local superhero in their city, Wonder Woman. In March of 2008, Wonder Woman was fighting a group of thieves & Cassandra wanted to help. Taking the Sandals of Hermes and the Gauntlet of Atlas from the museum, she went to go help fight. The easily beat the thieves & Wonder Woman was able to put two & two together about the girl. She was a demigoddess, like herself. After Zeus granted her real powers through his divine empowerment, he also granted her mother the power to deactivate them. With Cassandra being the problem child she was, Helena used them a lot. However she eventually got her head on straight when Wonder Woman offered to make her a protege & induct her into the Titans as a means to keep her out of trouble. Her mother reluctantly agreed & Cassandra became Wonder Girl that November after receiving approval from Donna Troy, the previous Wonder Girl. 2008 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Diana Prince: Cousin. * Donna Troy: Best friend. * [[Cissie King-Jones|'Cissie King-Jones']]:' Best friend. * [[Stephanie Brown|'Stephanie Brown]]:' Adversary. Before knowing she was Tim’s girlfriend, Stephanie didn’t like her because she came off as uptight. After he broke up with Cassie then got with Stephanie, Cassie made her dislike of Stephanie known every chance she got. Romantic Relationships * 'Tim Drake: Shortly after Cassie joined the Titans, they began dating in January of 2009. Being on the Titans was great for them as they got a long well & got to spend a lot of time together. However, Tim was not allowed to tell her his identity because of Bruce. Things started to eventually become strained as Tim began spending a lot of time with his new friend, Spoiler. Two months before their 2 year anniversary, Tim broke up with Cassie as he felt he was being a good boyfriend to her. After his break up with Tiffany, Tim spent more time with the Titans & at Mount Justice. Him & Cassie became friends again & really just friends, though they had kissed twice. They felt they were more mature & began dating again in the May of 2016. Things were much better between them & more trusting. He eventually told her his identity & she even came over to the Manor, which was slightly awkward as her & Stephanie do not like one another. However, the relationship came to an end after three years as Tim didn’t see the relationship going the long haul. * Conner Kent: Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Demi-Goddess Empowerment ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Flight ** Immortality Weaknesses * Maternal Development: Zeus blessed Cassandra's mother with the ability to take her powers away for a short time by a simple touch. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 6 * Speed: Level 6 * Occult: Level 2 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Her & Rose Wilson have an antagonistic relationship. * Cassie & Tim Drake lost their virginities to each other. * She initially believed sex to be a big deal & wanted to wait until she cared about someone. Her view changed after she found out Tim had sex with Stephanie after their break up. * Her & Stephanie have almost fought twice. Dick broke up the first fight & Donna broke up the second. * She looks to Supergirl as a big sister on the Titans as she helped her controlling her powers. Conner thinks their relationship is weird. * Wonder Girl has a power ranking of 183, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes * Her address is of the Sandsmark residence in DCU Holiday Bash #3. * In the New 52, Cassandra is the daughter of Lenox Hooper making her the granddaughter of Zeus. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Olympians Category:Hybrid Category:Titans Category:Amazons Category:Tim Drake's Love Interests Category:Conner Kent's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 4